1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cytokines. More particularly, it concerns CXC chemokines, CXC chemokine analogues, and methods of using such chemokines, for example, in modulating angiogenic and angiostatic responses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cytokines are, generally, small protein or polypeptide-based molecules that modulate the activity of certain cell types following binding to cell surface receptors. The CXC (.alpha.) chemokines are one group of cytokines, so named due to the conserved Cys Xaa Cys sequence element located towards their N-terminus. The CXC chemokine family includes interleukin-8 (IL-8); .gamma.-interferon-inducible protein-10 (IP-10); Platelet Factor 4 (PF4); the growth related oncogene (GRO) peptides GRO.alpha., GRO.beta. and GRO.gamma.; monokine induced by gamma-interferon (MIG); epithelial neutrophil activating protein-78 (ENA-78); granulocyte chemotactic protein-2 (GCP-2); and the NH.sub.2 -terminal truncated forms of platelet basic protein (PBP), namely connective tissue activating protein-III (CTAP-III), .beta.-thromboglobulin (.beta.TG) and neutrophil activating peptide-2 (NAP-2).
IL-8 is a peptide of approximately 8 kD, and is about 72 amino acids in length, with this length varying according to the post-translational processing in different cell types (Yoshimura et al., 1989; Strieter et al., 1989b). The IL-8 gene was initially identified by analyzing the genes transcribed by human blood mononuclear cells stimulated with Staphylococcal enterotoxin A (Schmid and Weissman, 1987). IL-8 production is induced by tumor necrosis factor and by interleukin-1 (Strieter et al., 1989a; 1989b; 1990a).
The first biological roles of IL-8 to be defined were those connected with its ability to stimulate neutrophil chemotaxis and activation (Yoshimura et al., 1987a; Schroder et al., 1988; Peveri et al., 1988; Larsen et al., 1989). If neutrophils are `primed`, e.g., by E. coli endotoxin (also known as lipopolysaccharide or LPS), IL-8 also stimulates the neutrophil to release certain enzymes, such as elastase and myeloperoxidase.
Physiologically, high concentrations of IL-8 have been connected with inappropriate neutrophil activation and certain disease conditions, such as adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS) (Miller et al., 1992; Donnelly et al., 1993); rheumatoid arthritis (Brennan et al., 1990; Koch et. al., 1991a; Seitz et al., 1991); pseudogout (Miller and Brelsford, 1993); and cystic fibrosis (McElvaney et al., 1992; Nakamura et al., 1992; Bedard et al., 1993). It has also been reported that IL-8 participates in inflammatory processes in the eye that may contribute to tissue destruction (de Boer et al., 1993; Ferrick et al., 1991; Wakefield and Lloyd, 1992) and that IL-8 is involved in corneal neovascularization (Strieter et al., 1992a).
IP-10 is an interferon-inducible chemokine, the exact function(s) of which have yet to be elucidated (Luster et al., 1985). It is believed that IP-10 may have a role in cellular immune and inflammatory responses (Luster and Ravetch, 1987a). IP-10 has been reported to exert an anti-tumor effect in vivo, but not in vitro (Luster and Leder, 1993). The mechanism underlying the in vivo anti-tumor effects was suggested to involve T cell recruitment, and, more specifically, to likely be a result of secondary T cell products (Luster and Leder, 1993).
Information concerning the nucleic acids encoding IL-8 has been available for a number of years (e.g., Lindley et al., 1988; Schmid and Weissmann, 1987; Matsushima et al., 1988; Hebert et al., 1991). Truncated and genetically engineered variants of IL-8 have also been described (Moser et. al., 1993; Baggiolini et al., 1994). IP-10-encoding sequences are also available (Luster et al., 1985; Luster and Ravetch, 1987b). Furthermore, the genomic organization of IL-8 and IP-10 has now been analyzed (Mukaida et al., 1989; Modi et al., 1990; Luster et al., 1987; Luster and Ravetch, 1987a; Kawahara and Deuel, 1989).
PF4 was originally identified for its ability to bind to heparin, leading to inactivation of heparin's anticoagulation function (Deutsch and Kain, 1961). PF4 was later reported to be capable of attenuating the growth of murine melanoma and human colon cancer (Sharpe et al., 1990). The three dimensional structure of PF4 has been reported (St. Charles et al., 1989). MIG is a CXC chemokine that appears to be only expressed in the presence of .gamma.-interferon (.gamma.-IFN) (Farber, 1993).
ENA-78 and GCP-2 were initially identified on the basis of their ability to induce neutrophil activation and chemotaxis (Walz et al., 1991; Baggiolini et al., 1994). GCP-2 has been more recently studied by Proost et. al. (1993a; 1993b). NAP-2, CTAP-III (and .beta.TG) are proteolytic cleavage products of PBP (Walz and Baggiolini, 1990). The .beta.TG structure has been described by Begg et al. (1978).
GRO.alpha., GRO.beta., and GRO.gamma., are closely related CXC chemokines, with GRO.alpha. originally described for its melanoma growth stimulatory activity (Anisowicz et al., 1988). GRO.alpha. is also termed MGSA; GRO.beta. is also termed MIP-2.alpha.; and GRO.gamma. is also termed MIP-2.beta. (Wolpe et al., 1988). GRO peptides have been proposed to contribute to would healing in vitreoretinopathy (Jaffe et al., 1993). GRO genes have been reported to be over-expressed at sites of injury and neovascularization, and are said to be important in would healing (Martins-Green et al., 1990, 1991; Iida and Grotendorst, 1990). However, a review of the scientific literature shows that the functions of the GRO genes have yet to be clearly defined, with roles in negative growth regulation, alteration of the extracellular matrix and in cell cycle control being proposed (Anisowicz et al., 1988; Martins-Green et al., 1990, 1991).
As mentioned above, one of the well documented actions of IL-8 at the cellular level is that it activates neutrophils, as assessed by the induction of neutrophil chemotaxis and enzyme release. However, certain other CXC chemokines, including PF4, are reported to be virtually inactive towards neutrophils (Walz et al., 1989). IL-8 is believed to bind to two different receptors on neutrophils, whereas other chemokines seem to bind to only one receptor (Holmes et al., 1991; Murphy and Tiffany, 1991; LaRosa et al., 1992, Cerretti et al., 1993). The IL-8 receptors are coupled to GTP-binding proteins (G proteins), allowing transmission of the IL-8 signal into the cell (Wu et al., 1993).
The three dimensional structure of IL-8 has been elucidated by NMR (Clore et al., 1990) and by X-ray crystallography (Clore and Gronenborn, 1992; Baldwin et al., 1991). A freely movable amino terminal end is followed by three beta pleated sheets and an alpha helix is located at the carboxyl-terminal end (Oppenheim et al., 1991). Despite the structural information available, there are several lines of conflicting evidence regarding which portions of the IL-8 polypeptide mediate receptor binding. From the literature, it seems that both the amino- (Clark-Lewis et al., 1991a; Moser et al., 1993) and carboxyl-terminal ends (Clore et al., 1990) may be involved in IL-8 binding to its receptors.
The issue of the precise function of IL-8 receptors on neutrophils appears to be further complicated by the fact that certain neutrophil receptors also bind to other CXC chemokines, particularly NAP-2 and GRO.alpha. (Moser et al., 1991). However, in studying NAP-2 and IL-8, Petersen et. al. (1994) reported that although these cytokines bind to the same sites on neutrophils, they interact in different ways. Particular discrepancies in binding affinities, receptor densities and biological effects were reported, leading the authors to conclude that these CXC chemokines could mediate different biological functions by interacting with common receptors, but in an individual manner (Petersen et. al., 1994).
The amino acid sequence ELR (Glu Leu Arg) located within IL-8, and found within the N-terminus of certain other CXC chemokines, has been proposed to be involved in IL-8 receptor binding to neutrophils. The ELR motif of IL-8 has thus been proposed to be involved in mediating certain of the biological functions of IL-8, particularly neutrophil activation (Hebert et al., 1991; Clark-Lewis et al., 1991b; 1993; Moser et al., 1993). In this regard, Clark-Lewis et al. (1993) reported that adding the ELR motif to PF4 allowed the resultant modified PF4 to bind to IL-8 receptors and to activate neutrophils.
Following the Clark-Lewis et al. (1993) studies, it appears to be generally accepted that the N-terminal ELR motif is important for IL-8 binding to certain well-characterized receptors, and that ELR is required for certain of the IL-8 biological activities, namely neutrophil attraction, activation, chemotaxis and enzyme release. The ELR motif is absent in molecules such as PF4 and IP-10, which may explain why these molecules are devoid of neutrophil binding and attracting activities (Baggiolini et al., 1994).
However, as a caveat to the above ELR-PF4 data, even the same studies by the Clark-Lewis group resulted in the finding that adding the ELR motif to IP-10 and to the CC chemokine, monocyte chemoattractant protein-1 (MCP-1), did not impart neutrophil-activating properties to these chemokines. This led Clark-Lewis to the conclusion that the ELR motif was necessary, but not sufficient, for IL-8 receptor binding and neutrophil activation (Clark-Lewis et. al., 1993). These authors also implied that other regions of the IL-8 protein are important for neutrophil activation (Clark-Lewis et al., 1993); and later stated that additional structural requirements need to be identified for the design of inhibitors with potential therapeutic applications (Moser et. al., 1993).
Furthermore, other differences do exist between IL-8 and PF4 that may account for differential receptor binding and biological properties. For example, Clore et. al. (1990) proposed that the distribution of positively-charged residues in the 59-67 amino acid region may be an important determining factor in recognition and activity.
Naturally occurring chemokines that are inactive towards neutrophils have not been reported to possess antagonistic activity against chemokines that exhibit chemotactic and activating activity towards these cells. However, Moser et al. (1993) described certain synthetic IL-8 analogues that inhibited IL-8-mediated neutrophil responses and that qualify, in certain terms, as IL-8 antagonists. However, in these studies it was found that even a single IL-8 derivative would exert differential effects on various neutrophil responses, such as chemotaxis, exocytosis and respiratory burst (Moser et al., 1993).
Additional published papers have suggested that further diverse structural elements are required for CXC chemokine actions. For example, one group of workers reported that changing Tyr.sub.28 and Arg.sub.30 in MCP-1 results in an IL-8-like molecule, and hypothesized that one or both of these residues are important for cytokine-receptor binding (Beall et al., 1992). Brandt et. al. (1993) identified a novel molecular variant of NAP-2 that had enhanced biological activity. This variant was found to be truncated at the C-terminus, lacking from one to three amino acid residues, and these authors suggested that proteolytic modification at the C-terminus plays a role in the regulation of NAP-2-biological activity (Brandt et. al., 1993).
It has also been shown that structurally similar CXC chemokines, such as NAP-2 and CTAP-III (each derived from the same precursor), have markedly different activities towards neutrophils (Walz et al., 1989). Proost et. al. (1993a) also showed that although GCP-2 is structurally related to IL-8 and GRO.alpha., it has different biological actions. Therefore, there does not appear to be a consensus in the art as to the important functional regions present even within the IL-8 primary structure, let alone an agreement as to important functional regions in all CXC chemokines.
It has further been reported that certain CXC chemokines have angiogenic functions. An example of an angiogenic CXC chemokine is IL-8, which induces angiogenesis in ex vivo models and in vivo (Koch et al., 1992b; Strieter et al., 1992a; Hu et al., 1993). Antibodies against IL-8 and IL-8 antisense oligonucleotides block the angiogenic activity of IL-8 (Koch et al., 1992b; Smith et al., 1994). Anti-IL-8 strategies have thus been proposed as a potential means for treating cancer (Smith et al., 1993; Burdick et al., 1994; Smith et al., 1994). One CXC chemokine, PF4, has been described as having angiostatic properties (Maione et al., 1990) and, in another study, has also been reported to inhibit the growth of certain cancers (Sharpe et al., 1990).
In contrast to the information concerning the action of CXC chemokines on isolated neutrophils, their actions on other cell types and their actions in vivo have not been well defined in many cases. Although useful in that particular field of study, the data regarding neutrophil activation is not particularly relevant to the complex issues of angiogenesis. In fact, there is a significant lack of data concerning the angiogenic or angiostatic properties of the CXC chemokines. For example, there is little, if any, information on the types of receptors, or even on the types of cells, that may be responsible for mediating the ultimate effects of CXC chemokines on the vasculature. As to the regions of these molecules that are believed to exert such effects, the teaching in the art appears to be particularly confused.
For example, two groups of workers proposed the angiostatic site of PF4 to be the heparin-binding site of the molecule, i.e., to lie within the C-terminus (Maione et al., 1990; Sharpe et al., 1990; Han et al., 1992). However, one of these groups (Maione et al., 1991) later distinguished the angiostatic site from the heparin-binding site by using a non heparin-binding PF4 analogue. Maione et al. (1991) then proposed that the angiostatic site was located in another, distinct region of the C-terminal part of the molecule.
There are no reports in the literature indicating that angiostatic chemokines can inhibit the angiogenic activity of angiogenic chemokines or other angiogenic cytokines (e.g., bFGF). In addition, the literature does not contain any examples that describe the introduction of angiogenic activity to angiostatic chemokines or the introduction of angiostatic activity to angiogenic chemokines through the manipulation of the chemokines' structures. Thus, there is no definitive information in the prior art as to the important functional regions in the angiogenic and angiostatic chemokines. As the CXC chemokines are involved in important physiological processes, it is evident that a more precise understanding of the structural elements that control their biological activity is needed.